bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phyoohrii
Phyoohrii was a comic maker living in Tasmania, Australia. Having worked with comics since 2005, he was best (and only) known for Legends of the Matoran, a comic series amounting to over 200 comics. In his active time on BZPower, he maintained two epics, a blog and made a few stop-motion films. Now in self forced retirement, he no longer contributes to the BZPower comic industry. Before retirement he was working on a project named Kardiak Arrest, a 2008-spoofing stop-motion film being made with the assistance of Aoran. There are rumours and hints from Phyoohrii that Kardiak Arrest may return in a vector art form, although at this time there is little evidence to support this. Biography Phyoohrii originally joined BZPower as Trust in Turaga Dume on the 14th of March, 2005, after wanting to try out one of the BZPower quizzes, which one needed to join up before participating. His account was mostly unused until June, when he sprang into the scene in a 'noobish furore' being excited about winning a LEGO competition. After this he became more active on BZPower, particularly in the comic forum where he regularly viewed The Rise and Fall of the Toa by The Chilli God and Mask of Humor by CyberKN. Inspired by these, and the Rayg 2.0 Sprite Kit, he first started making comics outside of BZPower for his friends, who in the comics were known as James and Yuri. He finally decided to post the comics in August 2005, changing his name to Phyoohrii the Dark Hunter Hunter after a character he had created months prior; he was an enhanced Ta-Matoran with heavy armour that was destined to destroy Dark Hunters. For months despite regular updates Legends of the Matoran struggled to get off the ground. Gradually the appeal and exposure increased and one of the cornerstones of BIONICLE Story-Based comics was established. Expanding into other areas such as BBC and Epics, Phyoohrii gradually became more well known around the board. He also had a blog, The Phylog, which was updated regularly with life issues and the unpopular but still used Random BZPer of the Week. He was a regular contributor to all forms of the forum until July 2007, as Phyoohrii claims to be the end of his 'glory days'. The BZPower forum was updated in early July 2007, and during the chaos that followed his account was deleted. Unable to fully recover it (although to this day still exists in a ghost-like form), he was forced to register a new account, just by the name of Phyoohrii on the 7th of July 2007. While at this point quality of comics improved, work ethic lagged and was known for updating irregularly. In 2008 due to pressures from his education Legends of the Matoran was closed twice so he could get on with schooling. During the times he was not some of his best comic work was produced. During this time he was also employed as the Random User Columnist on the Kanohi Journal. In March 2009, nearly four years after he originally joined, the forum was hit by "The Great BZP Purge", wiping out 6 months of the comic topic and several other of Phyoohrii's projects. Frustrated with the loss of his work, and the amounting social desperation in real life, he announced under the alias Pink quit BZPower, claiming he never wanted to return. He also claimed that Legends of the Matoran, and other such projects were finished. Unable to actually leave, he continued to post blog entries about life, however not participating at all on the forum for a long time. On the 2nd of May 2009 he 'returned' as Phrenzhii, an 'anti-Phyoohrii' who was everything that Phyoohrii was not. Known generally for his lack of empathy and dislike for just about everything, Phrenzhii was not liked very much. After the board closure in July the same year, Phyoohrii returned and resumed his duties in his blog and on Kanohi Journal. As of the 1st of November 2009, he has indicated that Kardiak Arrest and Legends of the Matoran may be continued in the future, though no clear action on either has been made. His other projects are as of yet still abandoned. Personality & Style Phyoohrii describes himself as a boring yet neurotic character in real life. Frequently his moods can be somewhat bi-polar, as are his opinions on certain issues. He is heavily into music and as much equality for everyone as much as possible. Generally he does not like to take sides, by that then having a more rational view of the situation. He is a realist but can also be somewhat carefree, not exactly having aspirations for what to do in life. According to himself in October 2009, he describes his humour as "surrealist", in so much that much of humour is often unconnected. He lists his inspiration to Homestarrunner.com, Monty Python, any British comedy from the 80s, and constantly uses references to popular culture as well as "unpopular culture"; ie, things he likes that he believes no one else does. Trivia *A running joke prevalent among BZPower blogs concerns the similarites between him and Turaga Dlakii; they both depict themselves as having silver Avohkiis with blue eyes, have very similar opinions concerning 2009 Bionicle sets, and according to Phyoohrii himself, both are "awesome without actually being Toa". *Phyoohrii is one of the few BZPower members to have an image for his signoff, and has continued to use it for over three years. He claims he pioneered the increase of image signoffs, however this is unconfirmed and appears to just be him blowing his own trumpet. *His real life name is James. *Increasingly he has been using vector art to create BIONICLE characters, both official and unofficial. Kardiak Arrest is said to take on new life in vector form, and a ''Legends of the Matoran ''teaser has been made in vector style. *He is egocentric, yet has a low opinion of himself at times. External Links Phyoohrii's Website - closed. Phyoohrii's Profile Phyoohrii's Original Profile The Phylog The Phylog 2.2 Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Retired Comic Makers